


Birdcage

by Smolstormybean



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phoenix TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Relationships, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, They can never be happy can they?, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Transformation, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolstormybean/pseuds/Smolstormybean
Summary: When Tommy wakes up in a mysterious room and has no memory of how he got there, the young hybrid tries to escape the secret facility while running from a dangerous threat and piecing together whatever event led to this whole mess.All while growing more powerful by the minute…
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Brain freeze

Falling…

Tommy Was falling …

Tommy had been dreaming of a sunny sky. A clear summer day with some….. people?

when everything turned south, a blizzard blocked him from getting to the ‘others’ he could hear them calling out to him. The snow blocking his path to safety, the. The ground gave in from under him…

Now he was falling, no matter how he tried to flap his wings or move, he couldn’t… He could hear a voice call out to him one last time until….

Tommy’s eyes shot open, his breath came in short, sharp gasps. The dream was short but terrifying. He tried to stretch his gold and white wing only for them to feel stiff, sticking to something.

He gasped, the air suddenly felt cold, cutting into his lungs. Puffs of heat blowing out his mouth as he breathed, like smoke from a dragon. He closed his wings around him, hopefully they would provide some heat. They didn’t do much.

He rubbed his hands together then around his arms, it still didn’t help. Looking around he saw frost around him.

“Wait-

A rusted metal cage trapped him onto a metal bed, the cage was covered with frost as the room’s air conditioning continued to blow freezing cold air.

Tommy began to hyperventilate, he felt claustrophobic.

His hands shot up to the metal binding him to the bed, only to retract just as quickly. The cage was cold, looking at his hand they were red.  
A rectangular intent stamped onto them from trying to touch the cold metal.

He looked around,( though not much room was given to him) looking for something to open the cage from the inside. He looked at the clothes he was wearing, though calling them clothes would be a compliment. They were really some kind of short-sleeved patient gown. 

He slipped his arms into the armholes of the gown and pushed up at the cage, a bar came loose. He continued to hit it until a wall busted open, he slid out the metal cage.  
Only a sound of feathers tearing echoed around the room.

Falling onto the cold floor, he shivered. The cold ice had stuck his wings to the cage, when he fell out they came unstuck, tearing off some feathers in the process.

The room was rather small, only the air conditioning and the metal bed with the cage attached to it was in the room. Along with…

“A door…” Tommy whispered, barely audible.

He stood up, shuffling slowly to the metal slide ping door. He breathed, god it was so damn cold him here!

He tried the door, some ice came off it and he shook the door.

He tried again, and again until the door slid open with a loud shriek.

He gasped in relief and walked outside, only to be met with a hallway almost just as cold as the inside of the room.

He shuffled forward, holding himself. Wings warped protectively around him. The hallway was large, and wasn’t very long. He was about to turn the corner when a rotten stench hit him.

He plugged his nose, “what the hell..” Tommy whispered, his voice sounding hoarse.

He turned, he wished he didn’t.

Around the corner was a bunch of frozen, dead hybrid corpses. All blue and purple with frostbite, some red with frozen blood. He stepped back.

“W-what the hell”

A scream came from the hall, a girl ran down the hall.

“HELP ME! OH GODS PLEASE HELP ME-

A gunshot, the girl fell to the floor as the bullet hit her in the head. Tommy could do nothing but stare, frozen in fear.

“HEY!” A person dressed in black yelled to him.

He’s head shot up, he turned to run only to bump into a large figure. The person reared his arm back and punched Tommy square in the face, knocking the boy unconscious.

“JARED DON'T DO THAT TO THE TEST SUBJECTS!”

Was all he heard as he blacked out.

————

“Jared” a voice came from an intercom.

“Please refrain from touching test subject AT-1513 in it’s testing room please.”

The tall figure, Jared, slumped. “Well sorry boss but he wasn’t supposed see that, it’s all that bitches fault for escaping it’s test chamber-

“Yes yes the problem is solved” the voice sighed. “Take AT-1513 to the lab for testing and healing please and thank you.”

As Jared was going to answer, he closed his mouth. Turning to the others.

“You heard the boss, TAKE THE THING TO THE LAB, LETS GO TODAY MAN!”

The scouts nodded and grabbed the nearly frozen to the lab.

———

Moving his finger from the intercom button, a masked figure turned to a clipboard. Writing down some information.

—— —— ——

Test #1 - frozen box test

Time taken to wake up- 2 hours

Time taken to break out of cage - 5 minutes 

Method- AT-1513 put hands in clothes to shield from cold, and pushed rusted bars open.

Extra notes:

AT-1513 wanders to the door and opens it. Unfortunately AT-1513 test was interrupted by a failed test subject.  
The subject was terminated in front of AT-1513 leaving it in a state of shock before being knocked unconscious.

Test successful other than the interruption.

—— —— ——

The masked figure flipped the page down, placing the clipboard onto a table.

The man walked out into a clean white hallway, a guard standing next to the door.

“Scout -76 please tell Dr. Sam that I will met him in lab-3 in a couple of minutes…”

“Right away sir” the scout nodded before turning to walk away.

The masked man adjusted his coat. Walking to an elevator and pressing a button.  
Going down, farther and farther until it came to a stop.

The door opened to an operating table that stood vertically on the wall, a large winged hybrid strapped tightly to the table as IV tubes and wires hung from him. Doctors and scientists rushed around him, typing into computers.

The masked man walked to the hybrid, stopping in front of him.

“So oh 'angel of death’, ‘god of life and death itself’ how are you doing on this fine day?”

The hybrid looked down. Refusing to look the doctor in the face.

The man smiled underneath his mask.

“Ok don’t answer… but would you like to know how your son did on his first test?”

The large hybrid's head shot up, pure black eyes glazed over with rage looked down at the masked man.

The hybrid struggled against the restraints, growling. Other scientists and doctors rushed to the hybrid trying to calm him, injecting it with whatever they had, some typing into computers as the hybrid roared with anger.

Electricity shocked the angry hybrid, causing it to slump down. Golden hair blocking its eyes.

The man removed his mask, a large scar covered his face, bright green eyes stared into the hybrid.

“Wouldn’t you like to know how he did?”

.

.

.

“Philza Minecraft?”

———————


	2. Burning confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to heal only to be tested on again, this time someone hears his crys for help loud and clear.

The masked man waited for the elevator door to open before walking out clipboard in hand, navigating a long white hall. Stopping at a door that read ‘lab-3’, collecting his data he walked in.

Inside was a tall man in a lab coat with green hair, a pair of red goggles and a green gas mask covered his face.

“Ah! Dr. Dream you’re here…”

“Yes” Dream placed the clipboard onto a nearby table, “ how is test subject AT-1513?”

Sam looked at the hybrid laying in the bed and sighed, “he’s…..ok, he recovered from hypothermia rather fast, he seemed more spooked than anything.”

Dream nodded, “good, so it’s safe to continue? I’d hate to see him dead before more tests can be conducted.”

Sam flinched, don’t you think we should give him a break? His already been through a lot, even if it was his first test I mean he’s just a kid-

Dream slammed his hand on the table, startling Sam.

“IT doesn’t need nor deserve a break, if IT is in good health then we will continue testing IT.”

Sam stayed silent, until he heard shifting behind him. Both Dream and Sam faced the bird hybrid.

—-

Tommy woke up, his head spinning. Slowly he sat up only to be met with blinding lights, he shields his eyes with an arm.

“Where?”

“Hello AT-1513, how do you feel?” A voice said.

“Fine, wait who?” As Tommy’s eyes adjusted to the light he saw a tall man with red goggles and a clipboard looking at him, a man with a white mask with a smiley face on it standing next to him. He gasped.

“WHAT THE FUCK- WHO ARE YOU GUYS” Tommy pushed himself into the bed broad, feathers puffing up in defense.

Sam put his arms up, “hey hey calm down… we’re not going to hurt you”

Tommy calmed down a little, though he didn’t trust them.

“Do you know where you are?”

Tommy looked around, a silver tray full of medical equipment was next to the bed he was laying in. A table was in the front of the room, no windows anywhere, only a door was an exit.

“A hospital? Wait- Where am I? Why am I here?” Tommy brought his knees to his chest. “Am I sick?”

Sam looked at the boy in pity, thankful that his mask hid all expression as Dream was still next to him, the head Doctor watching his progress.

“No but you were injured, what do you remember?” Sam kelt next to the bed.

Tommy breaths came heavily, “I-I remember a cold room, and a hallway… someone died… oh gods I watch someone get shot” Tommy placed a hand on his forehead.

“Are they ok? Where am I? Please answer me!”

Sam stood up, “hey hey calm down it’s ok! They're ok!” Of course he was lying, the failed hybrid was long dead but he didn’t want the boy to know.

“I wanna know what’s going on and why I am here!”

Dream sighed and walked towards the metal tray, grabbing a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Sam knew what he was going to do.

“Please AT-1513, stay calm now-

“WHO IS THAT? MY NAME IS TOMMY, WHERE AM I? JUST TELL ME-

Rough hands grabbed Tommy by the shoulder and head, pinning him down onto the bed.

Tommy screamed and thrashed on the bed, “WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE? WHERE AM I! HELP!”

Dream stuck the syringe into Tommy’s arm, he let out a scream. The liquid was then injected into the boy. He felt dizzy.

“AT-1513? Please listen to me, your going to go asleep for a bit, when you wake up you’ll be in a different place”

Tommy tried to keep his eyes open, he really did. But whatever they injected him with was strong, his eyelids felt heavy.

“Sweet dreams… Tom-

Tommy’s hearing became fuzzy, as he blacked out for the second time.

————

A loud slap.

Sam's goggles fell off, he fell to the ground holding his face.

“SAM YOU STUPID FUCKER” Dream hissed at the man on the floor.

“DON'T CALL IT BY ITS OLD NAME! YOU ARE TO ONLY REFER TO IT BY ITS SERIAL NUMBER AND CODE”

Sam found his goggles and hastily placed them on his face, standing up in a hurry.

“I- I’m sorry Dr. Dream! It- it just kinda slipped out, I’m sorry”

Dream sighed, looking at the bird hybrid on the bed, it was knocked out cold.

“Yeah, sure. Just help me move this thing to it’s holding cell.”

Dream detached some IVs and moved the bed, Sam following to help silently, not wanting to upset the Head Doctor again.

———  
.  
.

.

Wind blew against Tommy’s hair, the sun shone down, bird chirps could be heard overhead.

“Come on Tommy! Race ya to the house!” A small boy with ram horns called to him.

They ran to a wood house in a forest, giggling and laughing together.

Tommy tackled the boy, they both tumbled down a hill down to the house's front porch. Someone seated in a chair with an instrument paused and laughed at the two boys. Watching them squabble.

“Boys! Come inside, dinner is ready!” Two people walked out of the house, one wore glasses and had pink hair, tied in a braid. The other was a tall man with large black and gray wings behind him.

They watched as Tommy and the other boy quickly stood up, twigs and leaves stuck in their hair. They laughed.

They all seemed so happy, so close.

Storm clouds gathered overhead…

The wind grew heavy and cold…

Who were they…

What happened?

.

.  
———-

Tommy woke up, gasping for air.

He looked around. He was in a stone walled room laying in a small metal bed, a mirror and a sink were in one corner of the room, along with a toilet. He could see himself in the mirror.

Tommy got up, inspecting the room before going to the mirror.

He had a bruise on his arm and a one on his face. He looked down trying to remember how he got them. Oh yeah, the cold room and the hallway, the man in black, the strange hospital room with the masked people. Where the fuck was he?

He looked back into the mirror, he still had on the patient gown. He looked dirty, hair matted going in different directions, his wings also looked matted with feathers falling off them and sticking out, he looked really skinny and tired, bags under his eyes. He was going to turn back to the bed when something caught his eye.

Something black was on his neck.

He got closer to the mirror, lifting the hair on the back of his neck. He froze.

A barcode along with ‘AT-1513’ was tattooed to the back of his neck. He turned on the sink, dirty water came out but he didn’t care, he rubbed the neck of his neck with water. Nothing came off, so he did it again, then again, and again.

Tommy’s breathing picked up, he ran his hands through his messy hair.

Where is he?

This place looks like a prison.

Why can’t he remember anything?

Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy-

The sound of a door pulled him from his thoughts.

People dressed in black rushed in, guns in hand.

“GET ON THE GROUND, HANDS ON YOUR HEAD NOW!”

Tommy panicked, dropping to the floor with his hand behind his head. What the hell was going on?

A hand grabbed his harshly, pulling him up to stand. They pulled his arms behind his back and cuffed them together. They grabbed his wings tightly, making him yelp in pain.

“MOVE OUT, LET GO! MOVE MOVE MOVE”

They dragged him out into a dark stone hallway, different from the one in the hospital.

“What’s happening! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!”

A large figure grabbed Tommy by the collar of his gown slamming him to the wall, “shut up and follow us, if you resist we will shoot you”

Remembering the girl from the cold hallway, he shut up knowing they weren’t bluffing.

They let him go, grabbing his wings again, and they continued to an elevator shaft, one of them pressed a button, and they went down.

—-

The elevator came to a stop, and Tommy was shoved out. They kept him on hold as the group walked through multiple doors until stopping at a large metal gate.

A person wearing a white lab coat can and swiped a card on a screen, a light flicked to green and the gate opens to a large room full of people and equipment.

The people in black pushed Tommy forward, all grabbing and pulling him to a table.

“NO WAIT! WHAT'S GOING ON? STOP” Tommy screamed as he struggled to get out of their grip, but there were too many. They strapped him to the table in a ‘Y’ pose, his winged were forced to lay straight out, showing them off.

“HELP ME- 

A piece of cloth was shoved in his mouth, muffling his crystal for help.

He was scared.

People stood around him, and the large gate opened again.

——

Sam and Dream walked down the long dark hallway, when Sam paused.

Dream turned around, Sam had his fists clenched, head down.

“What’s wrong Sam?”

“I.. don’t know if I can do this, I’m nervous” Sam slumped.

Dream walked to Sam, “ we need to go, we can’t leave everyone waiting! Their counting on us!”

“I know but!” Sam sighed, turning away.

Dream looked to Sam, “we all have our first times! I know how you feel, I promise it gets easier Sam.” Dream placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sam looked up, “but what about before?”

Dream pulled away, “what?”

“What was the boy's life like before we took him? Was it… happy?” Sam looked at his hands.

Dream sighed angrily, “oh my gosh Sam, WE ARE OVER HERE WORKING TO A BETTER WORLD A BETTER MILITARY AND BETTER HOPE AND YOUR WORRIED OVER A MONSTER?”

“HE'S NOT A MONSTER HE'S A PERSON!” Sam shot back.

“HE LIVED IN THE WOODS! IN THE WILD WITH ANIMALS! THE BOY IS FAREL!” Dream argued, “ THIS IS FOR THE GREATER GOOD SAM! DO YOU CARE FOR THESE BEASTS MORE THAT YOUR OWN PEOPLE SAM? MORE THAN ME AND YOUR FRIENDS? DO YOU WANT THEM TO DIE SAM? HUH?”

Sam flinched.

“They are dangerous Sam… and their numbers are growing, we can either stop them or harness them!”

Dream held out a hand, “so will you help me or not Sam…”

Sam thought for a second, before taking Dream's hand. The man smiled under his mask as they walked to the large metal gate.

It opens and they were greeted by other scientists and a familiar bird hybrid strapped to a table.

Sam gazed at the hybrid, his arms were tied down, wings open for him to see, a piece of cloth prevented him from speaking. The hybrid’s eyes were filled with fear.

“Now that Doctor Dream and Sam are here.. we can begin” a female scientist said while gesturing to another, they nodded and flipped a lever.

The table raised up, gears turning as it laid vertically on the wall. Their hybrid’s eyes widened in shock, it shifted trying to move.

Scientists rushed into position, grabbing medical equipment.

Sam felt a tap on his shoulders as he put on some gloves.

“I would like you to have the honor of injecting the vaccine” Dream said while holding a syringe up.

Sam gasped, holding it. He could hear huddled yelling form the hybrid as IVs and monitors were being hooked to it.

All the other scientists were doing their own things before pausing to watch Sam. Dream led him to the hybrid.

“Now” Dream pointed to the hybrid’s waist, it flinched. “Inject the vaccine here”

Sam stepped forward, looking back at everyone watching. Dream nodded, and Sam turned to the hybrid. Inserting the needle, the hybrid’s winced.

Then Sam injected the vaccine.

———

Tommy was scared he watch as the red googled man and the masked one talked as the other people poked and prodded at him writing things down until everything came still. People watched as the tall man and the masked man walked towards him.

The masked one pointed at Tommy’s side, he flinched.

The red goggled one turned to face everyone, then turned to Tommy. He looked at him with pleading eyes, but the man didn’t care. And stuck the syringe in Tommy’s side. Injecting him.

Tommy could have screamed, the sensation of the liquid being injected into him burned. It felt like acid.

Tommy jerked and let out muffled cries, the tall man backed up, everyone watching Tommy’s reaction to what every they injected into him.

It felt like his veins were going to burst, he jerked left and right, the clothe fell out his mouth and he let out a blood curdling scream.

“HEELP PLEASE IT BUUUUUUUURNS AUUUUUUGH”

Instead the people just stared and wrote things down.

Tears fell out of Tommy’s eyes, why won’t anyone help him?

The burning grew as it climbed up from his side to his heart, Tommy screamed again, his throat hurt from screaming but he didn’t care.

“SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE”

He sobbed harder, it felt like his heart was on fire.

A name came to him, a face in his fuzzy vision.

“PHILZA PLEASE HELP ME!”

Everyone paused. The masked man looked up, the tall one froze.

It was the last thing Tommy could scream.

As he passed out from the pain.

A scream was heard in the distance, and the lights flickered.

———-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im tired lol

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a horror thing i watched.


End file.
